


Stay

by ifyouhaveghouls



Series: Tumblr Requests! [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Multi, Riding, Role Reversal, Swiss likes to be called sir okay, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, second chapter is female reader!, there are two versions- first chapter is male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouhaveghouls/pseuds/ifyouhaveghouls
Summary: Swiss accidentally overhears a bit of bathtime fun between you and Rain, but what (or who?) will come of it?
Relationships: Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Reader, Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Water Ghoul, Water Ghoul/Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772956
Kudos: 16





	1. Male Reader/Rain/Swiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a drabble written for a tumblr request:
> 
> “Reader/Rain taking a bath and Swiss joins after hearing them.”
> 
> The first chapter is M/M/M (male reader), the second chapter is F/M/M (female reader).

“Ohhh... _fuck_.” You drawl as Rain bucks his hips upwards, fucking into you slowly, water sloshing around in the bathtub. Hopefully it wouldn’t go over the side, but it’s not like either of you are in a position to care. Luckily the tub is rather large and rounded; not only is the risk of soaking the floor minimised, but it’s pretty spacious for certain other bath time activities. 

Much like sitting on Rain’s cock and riding him, gripping the sides of the tub and moaning out as he thrusts his hips up and grinds his length into your sweet spot. 

“Rain... I need- _please_ , just touch me.” you whimper, letting out a broken moan as the water ghoul chuckles, stilling his hips so you have no choice but to calm down- the feeling of impending orgasm replaced by frustration. 

“I don’t think so, sweetheart. I don’t feel like it yet.” he grins slyly, pulling you forward so he can tease his tongue against your neck, scraping his pointed teeth over your pulse and nibbling only slightly. He didn’t want any surprise injuries, after all.

A handful of noises leave you as he does so, his cock filling your walls and putting pressure exactly where you need it. You let out a louder moan as he moves, only to be interrupted by the voice of another ghoul, both of you freezing in your compromising position. 

“I see you two lovebirds are having fun. Or hear, should I say?” he teases, waltzing in as if he hadn’t just caught you two fucking in the bathtub. “Mind if I join?” he asks with a sultry grin, perching on the side of the bath and twirling a lock of your hair in his fingers. Luckily ghouls are relatively open about sex, a fact you’d come to embrace after spending so much time with them. Rain growls a little at first, but softens- ‘actually this could be rather fun?’ he thinks to himself, looking to you to see if you’re interested.

“Well, what do you think, Y/N?” Rain questions, biting his lip a little at the thought. You take a little time to think and agree, wondering what would happen. As always, Swiss dons his million dollar smile, joining you two in the tub, the water once again trying to escape. Rain just shakes his head, laughing. “You realise that logistically, this isn’t going to work.” he chuckles, burying his head into your chest.

“Let’s move to my room.” he suggests, you and Swiss also giggling and nodding in agreement. Swiss gets out first, wrapping a towel around his waist, and you raise yourself off Rain’s length, whining at the loss. You still hadn’t cum, either, but that was sure to change. Rain follows, handing you a towel and covering himself, all of you trailing into his room.

After drying himself off, Rain flops onto his bed, teeth gleaming as he grins, a playful snarl leaving him as he eyes Swiss. The multi ghoul eyes him from across the bed, challenging the dynamic between you two. Sure, Rain was topping you, but that doesn’t mean he can’t top Rain. You give Swiss a soft kiss- Rain would be okay with that- and whisper a suggestion into his ear, eliciting an impressed hum, his eyebrow raised. Both of you make your way towards the water ghoul, Swiss grabbing the lube from the bedside drawer. You kneel beside Rain, taking his cock into hand and spreading some lube over it as Swiss squeezes it over his length and hole, as well as his own fingers. 

He lets out a low groan, your slick hand squeezing at his member as Swiss circles his entrance with his finger, pressing one in and judging Rain’s reaction. Clearly he was trying to keep up his dominant facade but he let it drop, mewling as Swiss spreads him open. “Please...” he grumbles, desperate for some attention but not wanting to beg for it. Truthfully he just wants you back on top of him with Swiss buried in his ass, but he won’t admit it. “Please what?” Swiss smirks, scissoring two fingers now inside Rain, leaning over to kiss you and nibble on your lip a bit. 

Rain sighs but when Swiss drags a finger over his prostate, he caves, yearning for both his touch and yours. “Please, sir...”.

“That’s it, I think we can give him some attention now baby boy, what do you think?” A low rumbling purr escapes Swiss as you nod in agreement, moving to wrap your legs around the water ghoul’s hips,straddling him and rubbing his cock against yours, a small moan escaping your parted lips. 

Now stretched enough for Swiss, the multi ghoul places the head of his length at Rain’s hole, teasing around it and delaying the inevitable. Rain sucks in a breath through his teeth, a bit of frustration evident from his furrowed brows and balled up fists.

“Just- fucking put it in, Swiss, satan...” he keens, trying to wiggle his hips beneath you but gasping as his cock finds friction against you once more. 

“Now now, no need for expletives, babe. Swiss is here to help, right?” you tease, taking the taller ghouls’ lips against your own for a messy kiss, humming into it to put on a show for Rain. He sighs, undeniably aroused by the sight before him but longing to be touched and fucked until he sees stars. 

Swiss grins as you break the kiss, formed tongue grazing over his sharp incisors. “Look how well Y/N is behaving. You should take a page out of his book.” he growls lowly, looking to you. “Go on sweetheart, ride him- we’ll make him into a good boy won’t we?” he smirks, eager to get the fun started. You look down at Rain to check he’s okay, and with his permission, you lift your hips and slowly sink down onto his cock, whining at he fills you for a second time, rocking your hips slightly as you bottom out. Rain cries out in pleasure, groaning as not only you take him in, but Swiss pushes his member into Rain at the same time.

“Shit... just a, m-moment...” the water ghoul stutters, needing a second to catch his breath and adjust to the dual pleasure. 

“Okay, please- I’m ready...” he lets out breathily, followed by a string of noises as Swiss starts to thrust slowly while you fuck yourself on Rain’s cock. You start off at a languid pace, enjoying the fullness inside of you, grinding his length into your prostate but soon you crave a little more; raising and lowering your hips to have him fuck into you harder, his hips naturally bucking up towards you. 

Swiss meanwhile groans as Rain’s hole swallows his cock, the tight ring clenching around him as he moves a little faster, gradually increasing his pace and judging Rain’s reactions to see how he likes it. 

It’s no question that he likes it a lot, the room now filled with hot moans and keening and the wet sound of skin on skin, Rain’s desperate noises leaving him in flurries, a mix of your own and Swiss’ mixing to make an erotic ensemble. 

“Fuck, Swiss... touch me, I n-need to cum.” you stagger, rhythm becoming a little raggedy as your hips thump down on Rain. He reaches around to stroke your cockin time with his thrusts into Rain and your own movements, and sure enough you crest, head dropping back as you let out a salacious moan. 

Your hips stutter as you cum, walls contracting around Rain who topples over the edge with a whimper soon after you, filling you with hot seed as you spill your own overhus stomach. A long, drawn out whine leaves you, both you and Rain in the afterglow of orgasm as Swiss finally buries himself inside Rain for the last time, groaning as he releases inside the water ghoul. 

Once everybody catches their breath, you dismount Rain and Swiss pulls out, each of you nestling into the lanky ghoul’s side. “Well  _ that _ was interesting…” Rain chuckles drowsily, resting his head on your chest. Though he is small, he has a funny habit of becoming deadweight when tired.

“It really was.” Swiss nods with a tired smile. “You both behaved so well for me, my good boys. Thank you for letting me join.” he adds, standing up to grab some water and a damp washcloth to clean up with. Once he returns, he gently washes both you and Rain, both of you nestled into each other by the time he’s finished. “Both of you get some sleep now, okay? I’ll bring you some breakfast in the morning.” The multi ghoul instructs, about to head off until you and Rain look at each other and nod in agreement. 

“Swiss?” the water ghoul asks with a kind and hopeful look on his face.

“Yeah?” Swiss replies, his head tilting in confusion.

“Stay.”


	2. Female Reader/Rain/Swiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Female Reader/Rain/Swiss versión of the Drabble!

“Ohhh... _fuck_.” You drawl as Rain bucks his hips upwards, fucking into you slowly, water sloshing around in the bathtub. Hopefully it wouldn’t go over the side, but it’s not like either of you are in a position to care. Luckily the tub is rather large and rounded; not only is the risk of soaking the floor minimised, but it’s pretty spacious for certain other bath time activities. 

Much like sitting on Rain’s cock and riding him, gripping the sides of the tub and moaning out as he thrusts his hips up and grinds his length into your sweet spot. 

“Rain... I need- _please_ , just touch me.” you whimper, letting out a broken moan as the water ghoul chuckles, stilling his hips so you have no choice but to calm down- the feeling of impending orgasm replaced by frustration. 

“I don’t think so, sweetheart. I don’t feel like it yet.” he grins slyly, pulling you forward so he can tease his tongue against your neck, scraping his pointed teeth over your pulse and nibbling only slightly. He didn’t want any surprise injuries, after all.

A handful of noises leave you as he does so, his cock filling your walls and putting pressure exactly where you need it. You let out a louder moan as he moves, only to be interrupted by the voice of another ghoul, both of you freezing in your compromising position. 

“I see you two lovebirds are having fun. Or hear, should I say?” he teases, waltzing in as if he hadn’t just caught you two fucking in the bathtub. “Mind if I join?” he asks with a sultry grin, perching on the side of the bath and twirling a lock of your hair in his fingers. Luckily ghouls are relatively open about sex, a fact you’d come to embrace after spending so much time with them. Rain growls a little at first, but softens- ‘actually this could be rather fun?’ he thinks to himself, looking to you to see if you’re interested. “Well, what do you think, Y/N?” Rain questions, biting his lip a little at the thought. You take a little time to think and agree, wondering what would happen. 

As always, Swiss dons his million dollar smile, joining you two in the tub, the water once again trying to escape. Rain just shakes his head, laughing. “You realise that logistically, this isn’t going to work.” he chuckles, burying his head into your chest. “Let’s move to my room.” he suggests, you and Swiss also giggling and nodding in agreement. Swiss gets out first, wrapping a towel around his waist, and you raise yourself off Rain’s length, whining at the loss.

You still hadn’t cum, either, but that was sure to change. Rain follows, handing you a towel and covering himself, all of you trailing into his room.

After drying himself off, Rain flops onto his bed, teeth gleaming as he grins, a playful snarl leaving him as he eyes Swiss. The multi ghoul eyes him from across the bed, challenging the dynamic between you two. Sure, Rain was topping you, but that doesn’t mean he can’t top Rain. You give Swiss a soft kiss- Rain would be okay with that- and whisper a suggestion into his ear, eliciting an impressed hum, his eyebrow raised. Both of you make your way towards the water ghoul, Swiss grabbing the lube from the bedside drawer. You kneel beside Rain, taking his cock into hand and spreading some lube over it as Swiss squeezes it over his length and hole, as well as his own fingers. 

He lets out a low groan, your slick hand squeezing at his member as Swiss circles his entrance with his finger, pressing one in and judging Rain’s reaction. Clearly he was trying to keep up his dominant facade but he reluctantly lets it drop, mewling as Swiss spreads him open. “Please...” he grumbles, desperate for some attention but not wanting to beg for it. Truthfully he just wants you back on top of him with Swiss buried in his ass, but he won’t admit it. “Please what?” Swiss smirks, scissoring two fingers now inside Rain, leaning over to kiss you and nibble on your lip a bit. 

Rain sighs but when Swiss drags a finger over his prostate, he caves, yearning for both his touch and yours. “Please, sir...”.

“That’s it, I think we can give him some attention now baby, what do you think?” A low rumbling purr escapes Swiss as you nod in agreement, moving to wrap your legs around the water ghoul’s hips,straddling him and rubbing his cock against your clit, a small moan escaping your parted lips. 

Now stretched enough for Swiss, the multi ghoul places the head of his length at Rain’s hole, teasing around it and delaying the inevitable. Rain sucks in a breath through his teeth, a bit of frustration evident from his furrowed brows and balled up fists.

“Just- fucking put it in, Swiss, satan...” he keens, trying to wiggle his hips beneath you but gasping as his cock finds friction against you once more. 

“Now now, no need for expletives, babe. Swiss is here to help, right?” you tease, taking the taller ghouls’ lips against your own for a messy kiss, humming into it to put on a show for Rain. He sighs, undeniably aroused by the sight before him but longing to be touched and fucked until he sees stars. 

Swiss grins as you break the kiss, formed tongue grazing over his sharp incisors. “Look how well Y/N is behaving. You should take a page out of her book.” he growls lowly, looking to you. “Go on sweetheart, ride him- we’ll make him into a good boy won’t we?” he smirks, eager to get the fun started. You look down at Rain to check he’s okay, and with his permission, you lift your hips and slowly sink down onto his cock, whining as he fills you for a second time, rocking your hips slightly as you bottom out. Rain cries out in pleasure, groaning as not only do you take him in, but Swiss pushes his member into Rain at the same time.

“Shit... just a, m-moment...” the water ghoul stutters, needing a second to catch his breath and adjust to the dual pleasure. 

“Okay, please- I’m ready...” he lets out breathily, followed by a string of noises as Swiss starts to thrust slowly while you fuck yourself on Rain’s cock. You start off at a languid pace, enjoying the fullness inside of you, grinding his length into your g-spot, but soon you crave a little more; raising and lowering your hips to have him fuck into you harder, his hips naturally bucking up towards you. 

Swiss meanwhile groans as Rain’s hole swallows his cock, the tight ring clenching around him as he moves a little faster, gradually increasing his pace and judging Rain’s reactions to see how he likes it. 

It’s no question that he likes it a lot, the room now filled with hot moans and keening and the wet sound of skin on skin, Rain’s desperate noises leaving him in flurries, a mix of your own and Swiss’ mixing to make an erotic ensemble. 

“Fuck, Swiss... touch me, I n-need to cum.” you stagger, rhythm becoming a little raggedy as your hips thump down on Rain. He reaches around to rub your clit in time with his thrusts into Rain and your own movements, and sure enough you crest, head dropping back as you let out a salacious moan. 

Your hips stutter as you cum, walls contracting around Rain who topples over the edge with a whimper soon after you, filling you with hot seed. A long, drawn out whine leaves you, both you and Rain in the afterglow of orgasm as Swiss finally buries himself inside Rain for the last time, groaning as he releases inside the water ghoul. 

Once everybody catches their breath, you dismount Rain and Swiss pulls out, each of you nestling into the lanky ghoul’s side. “Well  _ that _ was interesting…” Rain chuckles drowsily, resting his head on your chest. Though he is small, he has a funny habit of becoming deadweight when tired.

“It really was.” Swiss nods with a tired smile. “You both behaved so well for me. Thank you for letting me join.” he adds, standing up to grab some water and a damp washcloth to clean up with. Once he returns, he gently washes both you and Rain, both of you nestled into each other by the time he’s finished. “Both of you get some sleep now, okay? I’ll bring you some breakfast in the morning.” The multi ghoul instructs, about to head off until you and Rain look at each other and nod in agreement. 

“Swiss?” the water ghoul asks with a kind and hopeful look on his face.

“Yeah?” Swiss replies, his head tilting in confusion.

“Stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this drabble! Feel free to come and say hi to me on my tumblr, @ghxstpxsting! I don’t bite :)
> 
> Comments are appreciated if you have any requests or any improvements!


End file.
